A mobile robot is a machine which can work automatically. The mobile robot can be operated under the command of human operators or in pre-programmed programs, and can act according to principles set out by the artificial intelligence technology as well. This type of mobile robot can be used indoors or outdoors, and can be used in industry or household. For example, the mobile robot can be used to replace security guards to perform patrol, or replace people to clean the ground. The mobile robot can also be used to accompany family members or assist in doing office work.
Specifically, a cleaning robot can automatically clean floor in a room under the control of human (such as an operator controls the robot by a remote control) or according to some rules, and the cleaning robot can clean clutter on the ground such as hair, dust, debris and so on. Most of the existing mobile robots can only receive some control instructions which are relatively mechanized, and have a low interactivity with users, thereby it is difficult to provide better user experiences to users.